Like Father Like Son
by iminyourimagination
Summary: Hugo and Rose have a row in the back of the car on the way to King's Cross  just before the epilogue . hope you like it! R&R please! need to know what people think.


I loved the idea of this. It made me giggle just to think about it. Wrote it fairly quickly, so I'm sorry if things arent accurate (was and still am half asleep when I wrote this, and I couldnt wait to put it up any longer.)

Anyway; enjoy!

'Are we there yet?' A voice whined from the back of the car.

'No, stupid!' another one hissed back. There was a thump, and then an 'OUCH!' but neither of the two in the front turned around, squabbling wasnt new to them.

'Dad! Hugo just hit me!' Rose declared from the backseat of the muggle, size enhanced vehicle.

'DIDN'T!' Hugo said urgently.

'Yes he did! And it really hurt!'

'tattle tale...' hugo said grimly and crossed his arms. Their father moaned and said 'for goodness sake, Hugo! I'm driving!'

Their mother whipped her head around and scowled at them both. 'we haven't had a single minute's quiet since we got in the car, now _stop_ being a nuscance, Hugo, and Rose, please don't prevoke him.'

'I wasn't! All I said was that he shouldn't-'

'Rose, you were correcting him all the way to London. You really shouldnt get in the way of him, sometimes.'

'Just like your mother...' laughed their father, as Hugo began to point out angrily; 'I AM here, you know!'

'Ronald!' Hermione scolded him and he flashed a grin at her.

'I only hit her because she poked me.' Hugo said, determined not to stray off the subject, so he could humiliate his older sister even more. 'Yes, and that was because you pinched me! I was only reading!'

'Now, Hermione, you cant correct her on that. She was _reading_, now who do I know who used to-'

'Ronald, keep an eye on the road! I dont see why you didnt let me drive.'

'because I've only just passed my muggle test! And you've never driven a magically enhanced car before.'

'Neither have you! And anyway, that's beside the point, Ron. I know these roads better than you, and you're driving so slow! If we're not careful, we'll miss the train! The others are probably already there!'

'I _have_ driven a wizard car before! I've _flown one_ as well.'

'you were _twelve_, and you could hardly call it _driving_...'

'How would you know? You weren't even there!'

'and you dont think you told me about it?'

Meanwhile, the two children argued feverishly about who started it.

'Hugo, we're in a magically enhanceded car. I'm at one end of the car and you're at the other, and we're separated by a huge Hogwarts luggage case and a cat basket. How could I _possibly_ kick you? I'd have to extend my leg at least a metre in order to touch you're shin!'

'what I don't understand is why we have to have your stupid case _and _that fizzing cat in the back! You know I hate that horrid fleabag.'

'Hey! Crookshanks Two is NOT a fleabag, and...well, your stuff is in the back for when you stay over at Harry and Ginny's with Lily, isn't it?'

Hugo looked as though he was struggling for words. 'yeh, but-'

'Ok, you two! Cool it! We're almost at King's Cross now.' Ron called from the front, and Hermione saw the look of concentration on his face as he switched lanes. She immediately felt guilty. 'Oh, Ron; I'm sorry for snapping, you're doing great.' She smiled and put a hand on his leg. Ron still felt a little embarrassed when she did that, but in a good way.

There was a shriek from the backseat. 'HUGO!' Ron stopped the car in a side lane, and Hermione turned round to see her daughter, soaked from head to foot in water. Hugo was laughing his head off and clutching his side. 'Hugo Weasley! Say sorry now! We'll probably recieve another letter from Hogwarts any minute now, thanks to you! That's the second time today you've used magic, and I know you can help it! ' Hermione yelled and Ron began to dry off his daughter with his wand: he'd had practice. Hugo was still laughing, almost crying, and seemed in no way ready to apologise. 'NOW.' Hermione frowned and looked at Rose, who was now holding up her book for her father to dry. Hugo didnt say a thing.

'Fine then.' Hermione whipped out her own wand and pointed it at him.

'Err, what are you-' Ron started, but hugo squeaked and looked quite panicky. He pointed at his mouth and mouthed _I cant speak!_

'Hermione!' Ron looked appalled.

'he's just like you. Only worse.' She smiled and turned back. 'Drive on, I'm sure we won't be missing his voice for a bit.' She slid her wand back up her sleeve and flashed a grin at her husband while rose laughed at her brother in the back. Ron scowled and started up the car. 'I swear it's against the law...'

'Yes, but he wont be able to tell anyone about it, will he?' Hermione said matter-of-factly.

He murmered something along the lines of ' I was never that bad...' and Hermione grinned to herself. _He's just like Ron._


End file.
